Improvement is desired in the construction of devices used in connecting a suspended load from a support location. This may include, for example, lowering users or equipment from elevated locations or ascending users or equipment to elevated locations. Improvement of such devices is desired for use in the sport of rock climbing, as well as for use in first responder and military environments. Often, two hands are required to make the necessary connection between the load and the structure associated with the support location. Additionally, users are often required to lift and hold all or a portion of the load, which may be quite heavy, while the connection is being made. This is often carried out in positions and locations that involve potential danger and that require significant effort and dexterity.
What is needed, therefore, is an attachment device for quick engagement with a support that enables the user to quickly form a connection between a support location and the load with limited engagement by the user, such as through the use of one hand, as may be required in a variety of situations and conditions.